The Summoner
by Osiris Lord of the Underworld
Summary: This story is based in a different world called Kai and Taichi lives in a small village called Bianco. Yamato casts his first summoning spell... ^-^ *Taito* !!!!7th Chapter is up!!!!!!
1. The village Bianco

Shishi-Kokoro: Hey everybody!!  
  
Mimi: Yeah, hello!!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Thought I might try writing a new story so I hope you all like it..  
  
Mimi: Don't worry, I'll be here all the way through the story so you'll never be lonely!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Who said I was going to be lonely?  
  
Mimi: I did. Oh and Shishi-Kokoro doesn't own Digimon or it's Characters. Not even me!! ^-^  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: And is that a good thing?  
  
Mimi: Of course not! * makes serious face*  
  
Selphie: Could you lot start the story?  
  
Mimi: What are you doing here?  
  
Selphie: Does it matter?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Oh dear this could take a while.. *sweatdrops*  
  
^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^^~^~ ^~^~^^~^~^~^~^  
  
The Summoner  
  
Chapter 1 - The village Bianco  
  
The first rays of sun fell over the houses of the little village Bianco and the villagers came out one by one, to get an early start on their work. Among these villagers was the seventeen year old boy Taichi. He was on his way to a little food-store on the outskirts of the village. He worked as a Shopkeepers-assistant and enjoyed it a lot but it was never as much fun as his own little training he always did later in the forest near the village. The people in the village were afraid of the creatures that lived in the forest so he knew he would never be disturved in there. He walked down the street and entered the little store.  
  
"Hello Mr. Tanaki. Should I start on the inventory today?" He asked the shop-keeper who looked more nervous than he usualy did.  
  
"No, Taichi could you clean the windows instead?" He said with a huff.  
  
"Sure but I only cleaned them yesterday."  
  
"Well they need to be clean for when they pass by." Mr. Tanaki shouted out from the back of the shop.  
  
"When who passes?"  
  
"Havn't you heard? The High Summoner Ishida is coming to our village today, so we need everything to be perfectly clean for when they go through the streets."  
  
Taichi took a bucket of water and a window cleaner out infront of the shop and started to clean the windows as his best friend Mimi came by.  
  
"Hey Mimi!"  
  
"Hey Taichi. Have you heard who's coming today?"  
  
"Yeah. That weird High Summoner, what's his name again?"  
  
"Ishida, and he's not weird." She said frowning at him.  
  
"I heard that his son will be coming to and that he's looking for guardians to help him on his journeys."  
  
"Guardians?"  
  
"Oh Taichi do you go around the world with your eyes closed? Guardians are people who are picked to protect a summoner."  
  
"How do they pick people?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure but I heard that they're going to do a row of tests and the people who pass get to meet the summoner."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"The summoner picks one. Honestly Taichi do you know anything?"  
  
"I know how to fight."  
  
"Hey I was thinking of entering the test, you wanna enter to?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I mean it's not like I got anything else to do nowadays."  
  
"Ok, well I got to go. Shall we meet later?"  
  
"Sure, how about.. three?"  
  
"Your place?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok well see you then."  
  
Mimi ran of in the direction of her house and Taichi carried on cleaning the windows as he was finished he went back into the store and put the cleaning things away.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Tanaki?"  
  
"Have you finished those windows yet?"  
  
"Yes I have. They're sparkling as if you had just bought them."  
  
"Good, good. Well, I don't have any work for you otherwise so you may go home if you wish to."  
  
"Really? Oh thanks Mr. Tanaki." Taichi replied happily and ran out of the shop. He first set off in the direction of his house but decided to go into the forest instead. If there was going to be a test he surely needed to shape up. He walked off to the forest and it didn't take long to get there. The forest was a dark place even in the middle of the day and most people were afraid of it but Taichi knew it was the best place to train his fighting skills and to try out some new magic spells. Magic spells were something very common on the planet Kai, lots of people could use them. These sort of people were mostly called Mages but were still treated like any other person. Taichi was a half Mage since his mothers side of the family had many Mages but his fathers side didn't have any.  
  
He had made himself a little training spot in the forest, it wasn't to deep in the forest because even Taichi didn't dare to go to far in. He picked up his sword that he had left there the other day and started to practice his moves. After at least half an hour he had started practicing his spells until he heard the sound of trombones coming from his village. He left his sword there and ran back to the village.  
  
As he got to the town center he watched High summoner Ishida climb out of his wagon and was followed by a young teen who was probably the same age as Taichi. Taichi looked around to see if he could find Mimi but she was no where to be seen.  
  
"Who's the boy behind the High Summoner?" he asked the lady who was stood next to him.  
  
"Why that's Mr. Ishidas son, Yamato Ishida."  
  
"Yamato Ishida?"  
  
"Yes, he's the one looking for guardians at the moment."  
  
Taichi watched Yamato as he got out of the wagon and followed his father into the town hall. He looked so mature for his age and Taichi couldn't help but think about how good looking Yamato was. He definitely had to become one of Yamatos guardians not matter what. He looked around and finally found Mimi standing amongst the crowd.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"I've been standing here all the time. Why?"  
  
"Did you see Yamato? My he's good looking."  
  
"I know he is but he's not really my sort of guy." Mimi said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I think we should definitely sign up for that test."  
  
"The sign up starts tomorrow at eight in the morning so we need to get there early."  
  
"Ok well, see you tomorrow. I'm gonna get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah allright."  
  
Taichi headed back to his house which was on the other side of town. He decided not to take the direct route since there was a beautiful red sky and Taichi loved looking at the sky. While he was walking along a road watching the sky he was rudely interrupted by someone.  
  
"Out the way villager!"  
  
Taichi turned around to find the wagon of the summoners right behind him.  
  
"Don't you mean out the way please?"  
  
He said to the guard who didn't take it well. The guard went up to Taichi and picked him up by the collar.  
  
"You do as I say, you little pesant!"  
  
This made Taichi real mad. He tried to get loose but the guard didn't let him go.  
  
"What's happening out here?"  
  
Yamato had come out of the wagon to see what had held them up. He soon saw the guard holding Taichi and didn't look very happy. Taichi took the moment to act quickly while the guard was off guard he shouted the words "Repel" which was one of his spells and the guard was flung against the nearest wall. Yamato looked at Taichi surprised and then smiled.  
  
"Well, I see you know how to defend yourself."  
  
"Of course. Sorry about the guard though." Taichi said looking at the unconcious guard laying on the floor.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. He'll be fine. Hey do you want to meet up sometime? I could do with a talk with someone my own age."  
  
"Sure, when?"  
  
"How about tomorrow at four? Meet me in the town hall."  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that said Yamato entered the wagon again and Taichi continued his walk back home. But he just couldn't believe that he just arranged a meeting with the most cutest guy he knows.  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Mimi: Ohhhhhhhh how cute! Yey and I'm in the story too!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Are you going to be like this everytime?  
  
Mimi: Why not?  
  
Selphie: Because you're very annoying. *grins evily *  
  
Mimi: You again!!!! *face turns red *  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Oh no don't start girls... *sweatdrop again *  
  
Mimi: Well, she started it!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Oh dear, well hope you enjoyed it and please Read & Review!! 


	2. The Test

Shishi-Kokoro: Hey everyone!! I'm back and yes to many of the reviewers I did get this idea from FF10. ^-^  
  
Mimi: So? It will be a different story now, wont it?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Hey what do you mean "will be"? It allready is a different story Mimi!  
  
Mimi: Well, at least Selphie can't pop up again.. *grins evily*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: What have you done this time?  
  
Mimi: Oh nothing I just locked the door to this room.. so she can't get in.. hehehehe  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: You are so evil.. *sweatdrops*  
  
Mimi: Thank you, oh and Shishi-Kokoro doesn't own Digimon or it's Characters.  
  
Selphie: Hey!! I wanted to do that!! *knocks hysterically the door down*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Oh no...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+*  
  
The Summoner  
  
Chapter 2 - The Test  
  
The morning wasn't going to start to well for Taichi who was snoring away in his comfortable bed. Just infront of his door was Mimi waiting patiently for the right time to pounce on him and scare the living daylights out of him. She opened the door and smiled to herself. She counted in her head to three and pounced on to Taichi who was tangled up in the bedsheets.  
  
"Morning!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, get off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Taichi started to hit everything around him because all he could see were the bedsheets and he had no idea who was on him.  
  
"Hey, calm down Taichi! It's only me!"  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"Oh. Would you mind getting off and never doing that again, please?"  
  
"Oh man Taichi.. You're no fun at all."  
  
"What on earth are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Well, we need to get to the townhall early today. So I told your mum that we needed to go soon and she let me up here to wake you up." She explained smiling at him.  
  
"What if I didn't have any clothes on???"  
  
"Look I've known you long enough to know that you wear pygamas in bed anyway it wouldn't of mattered if I had seen you naked."  
  
"It would have too!!"  
  
"Oh Taichi you're so impossible." She said walking out of the room back down into the kitchen.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Taichi got out of his bed and picked up his clothes from yesterday, deciding that he should wear something clean for his meeting with Yamato he walked over to his closet and got some new clothes to put on. After at least ten minutes he had finished his breakfast and they were off to the townhall. They took the most direct route and as they got there they found loads of people with their children allready standing infront of the townhall waiting for the sign-up to start.  
  
"I told you that you took way too long getting dressed! Now how are we going to sign-up?"  
  
"Mimi be quiet there's somebody coming out of the town hall."  
  
The townhalls doors opened and a little man came out with two other tall men and the whole crowd went quiet. The puny man, as Taichi put it, was holding a big scroll in his left hand and rolled it out infront of him.  
  
"Hey Mimi, why is that man so little?"  
  
"Because he's a Kamarian."  
  
"Kamarian?"  
  
"Yes, they come from a little town called Kamara and their body has tiger elements. For example the ears and the tail. They also have paws unlike other people. Also they have a thin furcoat all over their body."  
  
"How do you know all this stuff?"  
  
"Well, Taichi there's something called a library, if you didn't know."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
The little Kamarian stept up on a little stool and started to read out the text on the rolled out scroll.  
  
"By orders of the High Summoner Ishida, villagers who qualify for the test have been listed on this list and once their name has been read out they may step into the townhall and sign-up. Only villagers aged seventeen and over will be allowed to sign-up and people over twentyfive will not be accepted."  
  
The man started to read out the names one by one and soon after he had started Mimis name came up and after a lot of squealing she made her way into the townhall. Taichi waited long, nervously waiting for his name to come up. The list went on and on and Taichi didn't know that there were so many teens in his village. Finally after a long wait as the list was round about read out to the middle Taichis name came up and he rushed into the townhall as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
The town hall had been decorated with flags of Nikata, which was a big city and happened to be the home town of High Summoner Ishida. In the middle of the room was a long table with Kamarians sitting all along it. It was like a big office all squished into one long table. There were little queues infront of each little man and as far as Taichi could see they were all signing people up. He looked for a person who might be free but they were all occupied so he dicided to queue up in the same queue Mimi was stood.  
  
It took a while but soon it was Taichis turn to sign-up and the little Kamarian just sat there and stared at him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" Taichi asked back confused.  
  
"Your name."  
  
"Oh, Taichi Yagami."  
  
"Good, age?"  
  
"Seventeen. I'm turning eighteen though."  
  
"No need. So what is your profession?"  
  
"I'm a shopkeepers-asisstant." Taichi answered smiling.  
  
"Well, that's all very interesting but that's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh, so what did you mean by profession."  
  
"Are you a Mage, Warrior or thief or something like that so we can at least guess what sort of person you are."  
  
"Ah, I'm half mage, half warrior."  
  
"Half, half?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And what sort of fighting-style do you use?"  
  
"Uhhh.... I have my own type which I thought myself. Does that count?"  
  
"Ah, so I guess your not a registered fighter."  
  
"No. At least I think I'm not."  
  
"What sort of magic do you use? Black, White or defensive?"  
  
"I..I...use a bit of all of them."  
  
"I see. Well, I think that that's enough information. Would you please follow me into the next room."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They exited the main hall and went into a little room which had all the other people who had signed up at that little man. Everybody was stood on one the side of the room and Taichi sat down next to Mimi. There was something that resembled a scarecrow in the middle of the room and no one had any idea what the first test would be. The little Kamarian walked in without his scroll this time and looked at all the people in the room.  
  
"So, as you surely know there will be a row of three short tests which you will have to pass in order to even have a chance of becoming a guardian. But you will not need to pass all of them, you only need to pass on two of the tests and you will still be let through. Two failures however will end up in being thrown out. So now I will show you what the first test shall contain."  
  
He turned to one of the doors as it opened and a man in robes came in. He had two big swords in his hands.  
  
"The scarecrow is your summoner which you need to protect and the person who just walked in is your enemy. So, the only thing you need to do is make sure the summoner doesn't get cut into pieces but there is a catch. You will be blindfolded and will only have one sword to defend yourself with. People which have completed the test may go into the next room. So let's start. Would a girl called Mimi come into the middle please."  
  
Mimi walked up to the man and faced her back to him. He put the blind fold around her eyes and gave her a sword, allthough it looked more like a dagger Taichi thought. The person in the black robes started to circle Mimi and the scarecrow and Mimi started to jump around nervously.  
  
"You will need to use most of your senses in this battle but the main ones that should be used are hearing and sense of direction. If you keep the scarecrow alive for more than five minutes you have passed. Are you ready Mimi?"  
  
Mimi nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Good, and start!"  
  
The ninja like person carried on circling both Mimi and the scarecrow as Mimi kept on kicking and punching in thin air, where she probably thought she had heard something. It didn't take long and the ninja made his first move on the scarecrow and was shocked to see how fast Mimi really was. She had allready blocked the move before anyone noticed that she had made a move to try and block the attack. Although Mimi made the test look easy Taichi had a very bad feeling about it. Soon Mimis five minutes were over and Taichi gave her the thumbs up but he didn't expect that he would be next in line.  
  
"Taichi Yagami."  
  
The Kamarian called and smiled at Taichi.  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
He put the blind fold on and took the sword and the test began. It was so dark under the blind fold and you could hardly hear anything. How on earth did Mimi do this so well? He thought to himself as he heard swooshing sounds coming from every direction he turned to. Then the ninja went for the first blow and Taichi could hear the sword cut through the air and blocked it in time. The first attack seemed easy but he was sure it was going to get harder pretty soon, and it did.  
  
All the swooshing sounds had suddenly gone and Taichi couldn't hear a thing. Then he heard a weird noise and turned to see where it had come from. As he turned he stuck his sword out to block but heard his sword hit solid wood instead. It was stuck. But in what it was stuck Taichi didn't have a clue.  
  
"Oh dear. Taichi you can take your blind fold off now." A quiet voice said through the blind fold.  
  
He took his blind fold off and looked at the thing he had hit with his sword.  
  
"That's not good is it?"  
  
"Well, not usualy. This is the reason why we use scarecrows and I think that it is never a good thing if you pierce the summoner into the heart."  
  
The sword was stuck in the summoner scarecrow and typically for Taichi right through where the heart should be.  
  
"Well, lets see if you're better in the next tests shall we?"  
  
"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." He said as he left the silent room and went into the next.  
  
The next two tests weren't easier. The test after the one with the disastrous ending was all questions about magic and what sort of spells you should use in specific situations. That test wasn't so hard as the first and Taichi managed to pass it no problems.  
  
The third test though was way harder. They made him fight a person who was allready a qualified guardian. All ways to the defeat were allowed. You were allowed to use weapons, spells simply anything that would help you win. It was going farely well halfway through the match until Taichis opponent had used a disarming spell on him and immediately cornered him of course turning into his immediate defeat.  
  
Taichi was absolutely outraged that he didn't pass and there for was disqualified from the event totally, meaning his chances of being a guardian for Yamato looked very slim.  
  
Taichi left the townhall and started walking back home as he heard someone call his name. Taichi turned around and saw Yamato running up to him.  
  
"Hey havn't you forgotten something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wanted to meet me at three. And it's five to, so where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I'm not to happy right now ok?"  
  
"Hey, did you take part in the test?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"And how did it go?" Yamato asked with high interest.  
  
"I failed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Well how was that for an ending?  
  
Mimi: That was so mean!!!!! What happens? How does he react??  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Well you'll have to wait and see, wont you now?  
  
Mimi: But that's so unfair...  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Anyway the next chapter will probably be up soon so don't worry.  
  
Mimi: ....  
  
Shishi-Kokoro:Oh well, please Read & Review!!! 


	3. Chosen friends

Shishi-Kokoro: Well, here I am again with the next chapter.  
  
Mimi: Yeah! It was so great that so many of you reviewed!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: That's right thanks everybody who reviewed! And the disclaimer Mimi?  
  
Mimi: Oh, yeah. Shishi-Kokoro doesn't own Digimon or it's Characters.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: So now that that's done I'll get on with the chapter.  
  
Mimi: Hey? What happened to Selphie? She usualy interrupts round about now..  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: *o_O*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
The Summoner  
  
Charter 3 - Chosen friends  
"I failed." Taichi said with a sad voice.  
  
"You failed? How did you do that?"  
  
"Well, lets just say that if they had used you instead of a scarecrow you would probably be dead."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Taichi turned around and started to walk off.  
  
"Hey wait! I still wanna have that meeting with you."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"But we're leaving tomorrow. Look just come and have something to eat with me and then I'll leave you alone, ok?"  
  
"Fine. But I don't want to talk about the test allright?"  
  
"Sure. So do you know any nice place were we can eat?"  
  
"Well, there's a bistro on the edge of the village and it's right next to a beautiful medow."  
  
"Hey that sounds perfect."  
  
Taichi waited for Yamato to catch up with him and then they walked all the way to the bistro. They didn't talk much and there was an awkward silence which made Taichi feel quite uncomfortable. As they ordered their food they sat down at the table closest to the lovely medow, Taichi couldn't help but stare at the medow. It looked so beautiful with the sun shinig on it and all the dandy lions shone brightly at them.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Yamato asked Taichi bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, you're so lucky to live in a village like this. It's so beautiful."  
  
"What about you? Where do you come from?" Taichi asked curiously.  
  
"I come from a city called Nikata. You don't see medows like this there."  
  
"So how come you came here?"  
  
"My father had some business in this village and since I'm going to get my summoning powers soon he organized the test so I had some guardians for when the time came."  
  
"Well I mucked up the test, that's for sure. How do you know when the time has come, anyway?"  
  
Yamato pulled his necklace he was wearing out from under his T-shirt and revealed a beautiful glowing stone that was attached to the necklace.  
  
"This is the summoners stone. When the chosen one wearing it is ready to become a Summoner it shines brightly but it's only glowing at the moment so it means the time is only near."  
  
"Oh, I thought you could summon allready."  
  
"No, it takes time. It takes a lot of knowledge to be able to summon and a lot of energy. Little kids wouldn't be able to summon even a little monster or something."  
  
"You know I've always wondered what it would be like to be a Summoner and travel around the world."  
  
"Maybe you'll travel the world someday soon aswell."  
  
"I don't think so. It would have to take a miracle for something like that to happen."  
  
"Maybe or maybe not."  
  
"Hey do you want to see where I train during the day?"  
  
"Ok. That would be very nice. Where is it?"  
  
"It's in the forest. I could even show you my sword my father gave me before he died. It means a lot to me and without that sword I really lose the enthusiasm to fight."  
  
"Well lets go then."  
  
They finished their meal and left the table and headed to the forest. It was going to take a while since the forest was on the other side of the village but Taichi decided to take a short cut and ran all the way with Yamato right behind him. As they got to the forest Yamato stopped and examined it. Now that it was later in the afternoon, the forest seemed much darker than usual.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe in there?"  
  
"Don't worry I've been in there hundreds of times."  
  
They entered the forest and walked along a path that led you right to the middle. After walking a mile or so Taichi told Yamato that they now needed to leave the path and go into the forest. It was even darker in the forest than on the path and Yamato stayed close to Taichi, not knowing what might be lurking in the darkness. It took them a while but they finally got to the opening where Taichi trained. It was a simple training spot with a few targets hung on trees and a training dummy which reminded Taichi of his first test which he failed miserably.  
  
"So this is where you train is it?"  
  
"Yep, made it all myself. And this is my most favorite sword." Taichi said pulling the sword out from under some tree roots. It was a big long sword, with a shimmering blue colour and in the handle was a big green juwel. Yamato guessed that it was probably an emerald.  
  
"This is what your father gave you? It's so beautiful. My father said he would only give me one of his weapons when the time came, but I don't think he will."  
  
"Why don't you think so?"  
  
"Because each of his weapons was hand made for his style of fighting and moulded for his hands so I don't think I could really fight with them. And of course there are all the memories he has with each weapon. It doesn't matter which weapon you show him he always can tell you a specific story about that weapon."  
  
"Oh. Well, I only got this weapon because he gave it me as he was dying, so I don't have many good memories with it. It's just that I can use this blade so well and that it has such beauty that I always use it."  
  
"Did you use it during the test?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I know why you failed then."  
  
"Yeah well it's too late to change anything now.. Oh my look at the time!" Taichi said shocked as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Why what time is it? I seemed to have left my watch at home."  
  
"It's ten past five. Didn't you say that you were leaving tommorow?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well when are you going to pack your bags if we stay here any longer?"  
  
"Me pack my bags? Don't you mean we?"  
  
"What do you mean "we"?"  
  
"I mean that since I've just decided to make you one of my guardians you'll need to pack your bags aswell."  
  
Taichi looked at Yamato in a state of shock, he couldn't believe what Yamato had just said and the only thing Yamato did was stand there and smile at him.  
  
"Do you really mean it? But I failed the test."  
  
"That doesn't matter. To become a guardian you don't need to pass any test."  
  
"Then why was there one today?"  
  
"It was only done to give me an easier choice. I couldn't really go from house to house to see what the people were like and how good they could fight. That would take ages. So my father put up the test."  
  
"And you can just choose any person you want even if they didn't get through the test?"  
  
"Taichi don't worry about the test. In the end I had to choose someone who passed anyway. If I hadn't of chose anyone we would have went to the next village and so on. It's my choice I can choose who guards me or not."  
  
Taichi was so happy a big smile crossed his face and he ran up to Yamato and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"  
  
"Allright, allright allready. We need to get home and pack. And don't forget your sword."  
  
Taichi ran back, picked up his sword and left the forest with Yamato. When they got to Yamatos hotel Taichi decided that he would pack his bags straight away and meet Yamato later again to help him pack. As he started to walk off he remembered something.  
  
"Hey Yamato? Who did you choose after the test?"  
  
Yamato made an evil grin at Taichi.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see until tommorow. It would spoil the surprise otherwise."  
  
"Oh man, come on tell me now.."  
  
"Nope. Oh, and we're leaving tomorrow at ten. Be at the town hall then with all your bags. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. But you are going to tell me later right?"  
  
"Maybe." Yamato said with a grin and entered his hotel. Taichi went back home and couldn't wait to tell his mother the great news.  
  
He got home and looked for his mother. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find her. When he finally looked in the kitchen he found a note laying on the table.  
  
Dear Taichi, I've gone shopping, hope you did well on your test. Be back later. Mum  
  
He put the note back on the table and went up into the attic to get a suitcase for his things.Once had found one he carried it into his room and started packing all of his clothes into it. After a while he finally heard his mother come back through the front door.  
  
"Taichi, I'm home."  
  
"Hey, mum." He said hopping down the stairs to see his mother.  
  
"And how did it go?"  
  
"What the test?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean you couldn't stop talking about it yesterday and now you're asking what I'm talking about?"  
  
"I failed."  
  
"Oh dear Taichi, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'm still going to be a guardian."  
  
"You are? But how?"  
  
"I spent some time with Yamato and he wants me to be his guardian even though I failed the test." Taichi said with a big smile across his face.  
  
"That's just great Taichi! So when are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I'm allready packing my bags. Are you sure that you're ok with this?"  
  
"If it's realy what you want Taichi then I'll support you all the way. But I hope you'll write me some letters when you're gone, 'cause if you don't I'll be very cross with you."  
  
"Don't worry mum. I will."  
  
"I thought you would probably pass the test and get picked so I got you some food to take with on your journey."  
  
"Well I never passed the test but I still need them, so thanks mum."  
  
He ran back upstairs and carried on packing his things and when he was finished he told his mum he was going out to see Yamato and left his house.  
  
As he got to the hotel there were guards stood infront of the entrance and wouldn't let anybody in.  
  
"Hello, my name is Taichi. I'm one of Yamatos guardians."  
  
The guard looked at him sceptically and told him to wait there while he asked if it was true. After just a few minutes the guard came back and let him through.  
  
"It's the first room on the second floor." The guard told him and Taichi nodded. This hotel must have been the most poshest hotel Taichi had ever seen. There were gold statues and carvings everywhere and even the tables had a golden colour. It had surprised Taichi since he didn't think that there could be such a posh place in his small village. As he got to the room there were two people stood infront of it one of them was Mimi.  
  
"Mimi!?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Mimi looked to see who had asked her the question and smiled as she saw it was Taichi.  
  
"Hey Taichi! Can you believe it? Yamato chose us after the test to be his guardians. Isn't it great."  
  
"Hey, that is great."  
  
"So what are you doing here? I never saw you after the test. What happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, I failed the test but Yamato chose me to be his guardian as we were talking in the forest."  
  
"Great! So we are the three new guardians are we?"  
  
"Three?" Taichi looked at the second girl stood infront of the door.  
  
"Yep, the names Kira. I'm the third guardian."  
  
"Cool, nice to meet you. So why are we standing out here?"  
  
"High Summoner Ishida called us to come, he's in there right now."  
  
"How come he never called me?"  
  
"He probably didn't know that you were a guardian aswell. Bu now you're here anyway."  
  
"So, why did he call you or us?"  
  
"No idea. We're still waiting for him to come out."  
  
As Kira finished her sentence the door opened and the High Summoner came out.  
  
"Thank you for coming. Oh! You must be Taichi, Yamato told me you would be coming to." He said with a warm smile.  
  
"So why did you want us to come Mr. Ishida?" Mimi asked interrupting the awkward silence that had come up.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's hard to explain so maybe it's better if we showed you. Please come in."  
  
Mr. Ishida opened the door and let them in.  
  
~~'~~'~~'~~'~~' ~~'~~'~~'~~'~~' ~~'~~'~~'~~'~~' ~~'~~'~~'~~'~~' ~~'~~'~~'~~'~~' ~~'~~'~~'~~'~~'  
  
Mimi: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a summoner!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: No Mimi.. *sweatdrops*.. you're a guardian not a summoner.  
  
Mimi: Oh. Can't I be both?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: No i'm afraid you can't. But you'll be helping a summoner. *smile*  
  
Mimi: I wanna be both!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts crying*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Oh well, please Read & Review!!!! Hoped you liked this chapter. ^-^ 


	4. Destinys Path

Shishi-Kokoro: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter!!!  
  
Mimi: And me!!!!!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Yeah, yeah you too. Selphie is sadly enough become ill so no interruptions today!! ^-^ *sighs in relief*  
  
Taichi: She might be ill but who said there will be no interruptions? *grins evily*  
  
Mimi: Well, as long as I get to do the disclaimer..  
  
Taichi: Shishi-Kokoro doesn't own Digimon or it's characters!! Hehehehe...  
  
Mimi: What how dare you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits Taichi franticly*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Oh great... oh and thanks for the reviews everybody!!!! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Summoner  
  
Chapter 4 - Destiny's Path  
  
Mr.Ishida opened the door and let them in.  
  
Yamato was sat on his bed packing his bag as they walked in. He stood up quickly and smiled at Taichi. Taichi smiled back and then saw Yamatos summoner stone sat on the pedestal next to Mr. Ishida. It was shining brightly, brighter than it had as Yamato had shown it Taichi. They all gathered around it and Mr. Ishida gestured them to sit down.  
  
"That's it? We came here just to look at a rock?" Kira asked impatiently.  
  
"No, Ms. Tabanouchi. You came here to hear about your first time on duty as a guardian." Mr.Ishida explained.  
  
"But we havn't even been on duty yet." Mimi looked confused.  
  
"I know but your duty as a guardian will start tommorow at dawn."  
  
"That early? I'm usualy still asleep at that time of the day." Taichi said yawning loudly as he said it. Yamato smiled at him and then looked back to his father.  
  
"Well, you'll have to get used to it now that you are a summoners guardian. So, as I was saying we were going to head for Nikata but now that my sons summoner stone has foretold the beginning of your journey, you will not be coming with to Nikata."  
  
"Where are we going to instead then?" Taichi asked blankly.  
  
"Havn't you heard anything about summoners?"  
  
"No. It never interested me until now."  
  
"Very well, I'll explain it for you. Once the stone has foretold the beginning of the summoners journey, the summoner and his guardians must set of to Spiritos. That is where you shall be going."  
  
"I see, and what are we going to do there?" Taichi asked and Mr. Ishida seemed to be getting annoyed by the constant questioning.  
  
"Don't worry father, I'll tell him in the morning." Yamato told his father hoping that Taichi would get the message and stop asking questions.  
  
"Very well, you will need to pack some food supplies and drinks for the journey. From this town it's a long way to the village Spiritos."  
  
"What about our suit-cases that we've allready packed?" Kira asked.  
  
"We shall take them in our wagon to Nikata so make sure you take enough for the journey. Yamato you may continue packing your bags now."  
  
"Yes father." Yamato replied and returned to his suit-case on the bed.  
  
As Yamato was out of hearing range his father spoke to his guardians again.  
  
"I know that you are all new to the business of the guardian so I'll go over some rules that you should know. Firstly always be on your guard, and I mean always!" He snapped at Taichi who was nearly falling asleep.  
  
"Secondly always make sure you are taking the right path. And thirdly, protect the summoner with your life. Even if your life is at stake."  
  
Mimi winced at his last remark and he looked at her very strictly.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you think you're up to it? You as a white mage should not be afraid of death."  
  
"I'm up to it allright!" Mimi snapped back at Mr. Ishida and he looked shocked at her.  
  
"Oh and one more thing. If anything happens to him I'll come after you." He said pointing at the three of them and then he left.  
  
"Ouch. He is extremely strict. Why doesn't he loosen up a little?" Taichi asked, relieved that Yamatos father was finally gone.  
  
"His son is going on a very important journey. I think you would be strict about this if you were a father." Mimi said admiring the summoners stone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Still he doesn't have to take it out on us. Anyway I'm going to help Yamato pack." Taichi said with a triumphant smile. He walked off and left Mimi with Kira.  
  
"Hey Kira?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think they like each other?" Mimi asked looking in Yamatos and Taichis direction.  
  
"Taichi and Yamato? Definitely." She answered with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too, and do you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is going to be a very interesting journey."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Definitely."  
Yamato had allready nearly finished packing his suit-case as Taichi came. Taichi sat down on the bed watching Yamato carry his clothes from one end of the room to his suit-case. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was to be the guardian of such a good looking summoner. But what did Yamato think of him? Did he like Taichi or did he just want to be friends with him? These questions Taichi just couldn't get out of his head and drifted silently out of reality.  
  
"Taichi? Why are you staring at me?" Yamato asked waving his hands infront of Taichis eyes bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Wha-.?"  
  
"You were staring at me the whole time I was packing my suit-case."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, well I sort of did but.." Taichi started muttering under his breath and Yamato looked confusedly at him.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes you did! You just said something that I couldn't hear."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"The wind."  
  
"The wind?"  
  
"Yeah, you really should close the windows at night. It gets so windy here in our village at night." Taichi answered quickly closing the window as he said it.  
  
"Taichi, I slept yesterday all night with the window open and I didn't hear any wind."  
  
"Well, it's not every night. Oh look at the time! I really need to go now. Bye!" Taichi said so fast and left immediately that all Yamato understood was that he needed to go to the toilet, but he guessed that Taichi was probably going back home from the embarrassment. But he still didn't know what Taichi had said.  
  
In the meantime Kira and Mimi had allready left and Taichi was allready half way home. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to just run out like that. He got home and saw a note from his mother on his bedroom door  
  
Taichi, all your bags are ready. Mr. Ishida popped by and told me about your journey so I packed an extra bag for that too.  
  
"Thanks mom." Taichi whispered quietly and got into his bed. What did Yamato think of him now? Just running out like that was not a good idea. Well, that's what Taichi thought, Yamato was just laying in his bed puzzeled by what Taichi could have said. Then a weird thought crossed Taichis mind. Does Yamato wear pyjamas in bed or nothing? He had no idea why he wanted to know the answer, he thought it was weird. But thinking about that question made him fall silently into dreamland.  
  
The next morning Taichis mother woke him up earlier than usual and Taichi looked sleepily at his clock.  
  
"Mum it's only five o'clock."  
  
"I know but you always take so long in the bathroom I thought I'd get you up earlier."  
  
"Oh well, thanks anyways." He got up and got some fresh new clothes on that his mother had given him and headed into the bathroom. He looked into in the mirror and his reflection smile back at him. His hair was allready all stood up on end so it wouldn't take to long to get it right today. He walked out of his house and his mother was waving him good bye franticly. On his way to the townhall he couldn't believe how much his mother had packed extra. He had nearly five bags all together and when he saw Mimi, she only had two bags.  
  
"God, Taichi what have you packed in all those bags?"  
  
"Don't ask me. My mom packed most of it so I really havn't got a clue what's in all of these bags." He dumped them infront of the townhalls enterance except the one he was going to take with to Spiritos. Luckily his mother had marked them.  
  
"So Taichi are you ready to go?" Yamato asked Taichi as he arrived.  
  
"Yeah, listen Yamato. About yesterday.."  
  
"Hey don't worry. It's forgiven and forgotten."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep." Yamato smiled at Taichi and placed all his bags next to Taichis.  
  
"Kira said she would be waiting on the exit of the village so we could really start going all ready."  
  
"Have you all got your weapons with?" Mr. Ishida asked Mimi and Taichi and the both nodded.  
  
"Good. It's a dangerous road to Spiritos so you need to be prepared."  
  
"Don't worry father. We'll make it." Yamato said impatiently and his father nodded understandingly.  
  
"Well, then all I can say is have a good journey." He said with a smile and entered the townhall again.  
  
"So shall we go?" Yamato asked and they all nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: So, how did you like it?  
  
Mimi: So I'm a white mage... What weapon do I have?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Well, to know that you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Hehehehe..  
  
Mimi: Why is everybody so mean to me?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: I'm not mean am I?  
  
Mimi: I'm not even going to answer that.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Please Read & Review!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	5. The gates to Spiritos

Shishi-Kokoro: Well here I am again!! ^-^  
  
Mimi: Yep with me too!!!! *\(^-^)/*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Yeah, yeah you're here too..  
  
Mimi: Well I'm important.. aren't I?.. *water works start*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Of course you are..  
  
Mimi: Shishi-Kokoro doesn't own Digimon or it's Characters.. does that mean you don't like us?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Of course not!! You're just so expensive. *looks at price for the rights of Digimon*  
  
Mimi: Oh well, lets start the chapter. Oh and thanx to all you Readers that reviewed!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The Summoner  
  
Chapter 5 - The gates to Spiritos  
  
"So shall we go?" Yamato asked and they all nodded.  
  
It only took them five minutes to get to the exit of the village and Kira was waiting there allready.  
  
"I thought you lot would never come." She said with a smile as she joined the group of teens.  
  
"So how long is it going to take to get to Spiritos?" Taichi asked streching his arms out over his head.  
  
"Two or three days at least. That's why Mr. Ishida told us to pack a lot of food."  
  
"Two or three days? But that's such a long way... Why do we have to go by foot?" Taichi asked Yamato.  
  
"Well, it's tradition I guess. Every summoner does it."  
  
"Great these are going to be three very long days." Taichi said with a sigh as he took a last look at his little village Bianco. He was going to have to get used to not being at home anymore.  
  
"Hey what are we going to do after we've been to Spiritos?"  
  
Mimi let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you going to ask questions like this all the time we're traveling?"  
  
"Probably." Taichi smiled at her and then looked to Yamato. "If you told me everything now I wont have to ask later, will I?"  
  
"No, I guess not." Mimi sighed in defeat.  
  
"So, what's gonna happen first?"  
  
"Well, first we go to Spiritos and unlock my powers." Yamato explained.  
  
"How do they do that?" Taichi asked looking highly interested.  
  
"You know, I have no idea." Yamato said and started to think.  
  
"Oh well, what do we do then?"  
  
"We start collecting the fourteen Summoning-rings, which will be melted into one."  
  
"Rings?" Taichi asked looking at his hands. "You summon with rings?"  
  
"Well what did you think? That I should summon them out of thin air?" Yamato said laughing.  
  
"Allright, you don't need to rub it in. Which ring are we getting first?"  
  
"Well, the first ring is in Spiritos itself." Kira said finally joining in on the coversation. She had been on the look out all the time the others were talking.  
  
"Which ring is it?"  
  
"The Ice-ring." She answered still looking out for anything suspicious.  
  
"Will you stop that!" Taichi shouted at her and she just looked at him blanckly.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Looking around all the time! You're driving me crazy."  
  
"Look, Mr. Ishida told us always to be on our guard. And that's what I'm gonna do."  
  
"Oh, no he didn't tell you that did he?" Yamato asked looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, and a few other golden rules." Taichi said in a low voice trying to imitate the High Summoner.  
  
"Oh great. Could you please forget those stupid rules. My father doesn't seem to think that I can handle anything and that's just not true." As he said that the bushes next to them started to make strange noises.  
  
Taichi pulled out his sword and slowly went up to the bush. He watched it for a few seconds and then swung his sword at it.  
  
"Hey!" The bush fell aside and revealed three teenaged boys sat behind it.  
  
"Be careful where you swing that thing will ya!" The one in the middle said. They stepped out of the trees and went onto the path. Taichi was still holding his sword up, ready to make another swing if they tried to go too near to Yamato.  
  
"Oh look, it's Yamato." The boy said with a smirk.  
  
"Hello Rioko." Yamato said in a voice full of hate.  
  
"So I see you've finally got yourself some guardians." The boy said looking at the other three. "I have to say they don't look very professional."  
  
"And how would you know? It doesn't just take muscel to be a good guardian!" Taichi spat back at Rioko before Yamato could even answer.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to offend Mike and Brad if I were you." Rioko said with a venomous voice as his two friends got their weapons out.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?"  
  
"Leave it Taichi." Yamato told him. "They're not worth the effort. Come on let's go." He said and turned around.  
  
"See you in Spiritos Yamato. I guess that's were you're heading since you havn't even got a ring yet." Rioko said before they disappeared into the trees again.  
  
"So how do you know him?" Mimi asked Yamato once they had caught up with him.  
  
"He's my neighbour. We used to be friends until my family got more popular than his."  
  
"What made your family more popular?"  
  
"My dad of course. Once my dad had collected his eighth ring he was named High summoner and Riokos father never made it that far."  
  
"So, your father doesn't have all fourteen rings?" Taichi asked him.  
  
"No. He probably wont get anymore anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's getting too old Taichi. That's why he wants me to go on this journey, so I can someday bring all fourteen rings to Nikata."  
  
They walked on for a few miles and nothing special had happened since they met Rioko. Yamato didn't talk much afterwards and Kira had finally given up on looking out all of the time, which of course made Taichi feel a lot more calmer. They had set up camp as it got dark and Kira had made a big campfire with one of her spells.  
  
"So you're a mage are you?" Taichi asked, interested in what sort of magic Kira could use.  
  
"Yep. Black mage to be precise." She smiled and continued to brush her long blond hair. Taichi hadn't noticed how bright the blond of her hair was since she had had it in a bun all day long.  
  
"What about you though? I just can't seem to guess what you are." She said examining him closely. "Black mages have a darker iris colour than other people and white mages have lighter ones. But you seem to have normal eyes and still you can use magic."  
  
"I'm half mage. My mothers side of the family were all mages." He answered and Kira nodded understandingly. Then Mimi came out of the tent they had built up and sat down next to Taichi. He looked into her eyes, it was true. Her eye colour was brighter than anybody elses. Mimi noticed Taichi looking at her and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He said quickly looking away.  
  
"Right. So who's going to take the first watch?" she asked a smile coming back to her face.  
  
"I think I will." Kira told them. "You lot get some sleep."  
  
Mimi nodded and entered the tent again. Taichi stayed by the fire but soon fell asleep next to it, not being to hold his eyes open for any amount of time.  
  
The next morning Yamato pocked Taichis sleeping form hoping that he would wake up. Then all of a sudden Taichi jumped up.  
  
"Oh no I mist my shift!!" he shouted panicking.  
  
"Don't worry Taichi. Mimi didn't want to wake you so she did your shift." Yamato expained, trying to calm Taichi down.  
  
"But I wanted to do my shift."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have slept so long then. We've already pulled the tent down and were just waiting for you."  
  
"Well you could of woken me earlier." Taichi said with a scowl.  
  
"Don't worry about. Just take your things and we'll start going."  
  
Taichi picked up his bag and joined the others. They started to journey west of the path they had been on the day before which meant they had to go through a big field which had grass that went up to their hips.  
  
"We're not going through that are we?" Taichi asked them not trusting what might be under the high grass.  
  
"It's the fastest way to Spiritos. If we take this way we could get there this afternoon." Mimi said.  
  
"I thought you said it took two to three days." Taichi said giving her a questioning look.  
  
"It does but because Yamato walked at such a speed after we met Rioko we're going to get there early."  
  
"Oh." Taichi said looking over the tall grass. Mimi shook her head and walked into the grass.  
  
"You don't need to worry, it's dry." She said as she walked further into it. Yamato and Kira followed her and Taichi reluctantly followed them too.  
  
They were allready half way through the field as Kira suddenly let out a squeal.  
  
"What the hell his wrong with you?" Mimi asked her.  
  
"I felt something bruch against my legs." She said in a panic stricken voice.  
  
"It was probably the gras." Yamato said grinning at her.  
  
"That's not funny Yamato! I know when something hits my leg and it wasn't the gras." She said scowling at him.  
  
"This is why I didn't want to go through here." Taichi said in a sort of I- told-you-so voice.  
  
"Look we got this far and we're not turning back." Mimi told Taichi in a strict voice.  
  
"Okay, okay." They went on but soon stopped as Yamato saw the grass parting a mile away from them.  
  
"See I told you there was something in this field." Taichi said grabbing his sword as the parting grass started to get closer. The grass kept on parting as if there was something running through it and it was heading straight for them.  
  
"Don't you think we should run." Kira asked hoping they would agree with her.  
  
"No, running away is the worst thing you can do." Mimi said.  
  
The grass stopped parting a few meters infront of them and out of the grass a big snake rose up and hissed at them. Taichi looked at it shocked and Kira let out another squeal.  
  
"See, told you!" she squealed.  
  
It slithered around them and started to fence it's teeth at Kira. Probably because she was the only one showing how scared she was. But all of a sudden arrows which were on fire flew at it stabing it here and there. Yamato and Taichi looked in the direction in which they were coming and saw Mimi holding a huge jeweled bow, shooting arrow after arrow. She stopped for a short while and looked at them expectingly.  
  
"Well, get her out of there!" she shouted and they both nodded and ran to get Kira out of the way of the snake. Mimi started shooting her arrows again and they started to run in direction of the exit. As they got out of the field the saw Mimi still shooting it and then the snake collapsed. She ran out to the others and put her bow on her back.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that." She said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"I never knew you had a bow like that." Taichi said looking at it suspiciously.  
  
"You don't know a lot of things."  
  
"So, how long is it to Spiritos now?" he asked walking over to the forest that started a few meters away from the field. He looked around and suddenly bumped into something.  
  
"You are stood infront of the great gates to Spiritos!" a low voice came from nowhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi: Wohoo!! We're finally there!!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Yeah. finally. took me a while to come up with something for this chapter so I hope it turned out ok..  
  
Mimi: Don't worry. I'm sure they'll like it. *has high hopes*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Maybe.. I still have big plans for this story so that should make the readers happy anyway ^-^  
  
Mimi: Yup!! ^-^ Please Read&Review!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Summoners first ring

Shishi-Kokoro: Well, I'm back again.  
  
Mimi: Finally, what took you so long?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Well, I'm very sorry but I do have school you know.  
  
Mimi: Good that Muses don't have to go to school. *sighs in relief*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: May be a Muse school does exist. I look in the internet! *laughs evily*  
  
Mimi: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Okay, okay. I don't own Digimon or it's characters and here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The Summoner  
  
Chapter 6 - The Summoners first Ring  
  
"You are stood infront of the great gates to Spiritos!" a low voice came from nowhere.  
  
"What business do you have here?" the voice asked and Taichi was looking around confused.  
  
"I am Ishida Yamato. I have come to release my powers as a summoner." Yamato spoke up and waited patiently. Then a huge door appeared before them out of thin air. Taichi and his friends slowly walked up to the door and it opened.  
  
Taichi couldn't believe his eyes as he saw what was behind them. Where he actually thought the forest was, was a little village with a huge building at the back. They walked through the gates and the vision of the forest disappeared completly.  
  
"You could of told me that it was invisible!" Taichi said to Mimi as they were looking around.  
  
"You never asked." Kira stated with a smile.  
  
"Well, I think you lot should look around town while I'm doing the ritual." Yamato suggested to his guardians. "May be you could find a restaurant, I'll need something to eat later."  
  
"Can't I go with you?" Taichi asked disappointed.  
  
"Nobody but the summoner can take part." A old shaky voice said from behind.  
  
Taichi looked round and saw an old man with long robes stood before him.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked confused.  
  
"I am the priest of Spiritos."  
  
"Oh." Taichi said and looked at Yamato.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be allright you go and have a look around. It won't take too long."  
  
Yamato walked off with the priest and left Taichi to look around the village. It wasn't a big village, maybe ten houses or less. But then there were a few huts and Taichi guessed that they were probably shops. He walked around but was confused by what he saw on the signs of the shops. It was written in a language he didn't understand.  
  
"It's written in Spiritian." Kira said behind him and he turned around to see her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because that's their language. How else?"  
  
"Can you read it?" he asked examining the letters which were written in a style he had never seen before.  
  
"Sure. This shop is for magic items and that one over there." she said pointing in all sorts of directions.  
  
"How come you can read it?" Taichi asked her curiously.  
  
"My mother came from here and then she met my father from Bianco. So I guess I sort of learnt it by watching my mother write it."  
  
"How come you didn't stay here?"  
  
"We had to leave when the people found out that I was a black mage. You see, it's not normal for Spiritians to give birth to black mages. Usually they only give birth to white mages so everybody thought my mother was evil or something."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, that's all in the past so it really doesn't matter anymore. Anyway you seem to be hitting it off with Yama-chan." She told him grinning slightly.  
  
"No I'm not!" Taichi said quickly looking in the other direction so she couldn't see that he was blushing.  
  
"Oh come on Taichi you don't need to hide it from me. I know that you're gay."  
  
"And what makes you think that?"  
  
"Mimi told me."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Don't worry. I mean it doesn't take rocket sience to figure out that you like him."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Taichi sighed in defeat. Kira smiled at him and gestured him to sit down on the bench.  
  
"Well, to everybody except Yamato. He seems to be the only one who hasn't noticed."  
  
"Good. I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm too chicken."  
  
"Hey! Why don't you get him a little present?"  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"Well he is becoming a summoner at this very moment, isn't that something special?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You'd better hurry, who knows when he's gonna come out of that weird place over their."  
  
"It's a temple Kira, you don't call that sort of thing weird."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Taichi got up off the bench and headed over to the shop with magic items. Whatever he was going to get Yamato it had to be something special. He entered the shop and had a look around. All around him were little trinkets and magic books. It all looked so beautiful he had no idea what he should get Yamato for this occasion. So he decided to ask the shopkeeper for some assistance.  
  
"Excuse me mister, do you know what I could give my friend as a present? I really don't know what half of these things are."  
  
The little shop-keeper looked over the counter at him and smiled.  
  
"Is you're friend a mage?" he asked examining Taichi.  
  
"No, he's just becoming a summoner. And I haven't got a clue what I could get him."  
  
"A summoner ey?"  
  
"Yes, we came here to activate his powers."  
  
"Oh good. It's always nice to have new blood in the summoning line. Ah I think I know just the thing you could give him." The little man hopped off into the back of the shop and brought out a little silk bag and handed it over to Taichi.  
  
"A bag?"  
  
"That's not just any bag it's a summoning ring bag."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It's a bag you use to keep all the rings in. Your friend can't wear all fourteen rings at once can he? He can't even wear more than four yet so he'll be needing one of these."  
  
"Why can't he wear more than four rings?"  
  
"At the beginning of your journey your friend we'll only be able to control the power of four rings at once. He'll need to enhance his powers at the temple of Voltus to be able to gather more rings. By the way are you going to buy this or not?"  
  
"Sure. But why do you need a special bag? Can't you just put them in your pocket or something?"  
  
"Oh no. The rings are very powerful. The bag isolates the powers so they can't take control of their owner. That will make four silvlings and 25 goulds." (If you haven't guessed it yet silvlings and goulds are part of the currency in Kai ^-^)  
  
"I didn't know it was that dangerous being a summoner." Taichi said handing the man the money.  
  
"Well, with great power comes great responsibility."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed."  
  
"Being a guardian isn't an easy job either but I'm sure you'll cope."  
  
"Thanks." Taichi left the shop and looked a bit more around town. Kira wasn't on the bench anymore. *She probably got bored.* Taichi thought to himself when he suddenly heard a voice come from nowhere again.  
  
"Would the guardians of Yamato Ishida please come to the temple and make sure you are fully equiped." Taichi recognized the voice, it was from the old priest he had met earlier. But where was he to make his voice sound so close? Taichi couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Are you coming Taichi?" Mimi asked Taichi who was still looking confused at the sky. "We haven't got all day to buy little presents you know."  
  
"Hey!?! How did you know that I was getting a present?"  
  
"Kira told me."  
  
"Girls! Never can they keep a secret."  
  
"Now come."  
  
"Allright allready."  
  
They both walked in the direction of the Temple and met Kira on the way. They all entered the temple and looked around in silence. The temple was huge and had all sorts of statues of past people and other things. It was all silent except for a slow and quiet melodie that echoed through the whole temple.  
  
"Ah, you finally came." The old priest said as they approached him.  
  
"So what was so urgent?" Mimi asked not giving the priest any time to explain why they needed to come.  
  
"Urgent? Nothing is urgent just the young Ishida here decided that he would now like to go into the caves of spiritos. Didn't you?" The priest asked and turned around to see Yamato come out of one of the rooms of the temple.  
  
"Yes, I did." Yamato said sounding very serious. Taichi couldn't believe it. He had thought that Yamato looked mature the first time he saw him but the way Yamato looked at this very moment was beyond mature. It was a if he had become a fully grown adult through the ritual and left his childhood behind him. Taichi looked into his eyes and they seemed different than usual. They were cold and misty, he couldn't see any emotion at all.  
  
"Well, then lets get going." Kira said, getting tired of the awkward silence. She started to walk off in some direction and Taichi, not really knowing what he should be doing just followed her. After they had walked a bit Mimi and Yamato followed. They all went into a room on the side of the temple and in the room there was a big opening in the ground, which led into the caves. The sides of the opening had icicles all around it and the caves beneath them looked like they were made of ice too.  
  
Taichi looked down into the opening and let out a shiver.  
  
"Do we really have to go down there?" He asked feeling the cold rush over him.  
  
"Yep!" Kira shouted behind him and giving him a little shove. There was a loud plonk and she jumped down after him.  
  
"Sorry cupcake. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm allright. And why are you calling me cupcake??" Taichi asked annoyed.  
  
"I thought it was a cute name for you." she said smiling and the other two jumped down into the caves too.  
  
"So lets look for the ring." Yamato said holding his hand out to help Taichi get up again. Taichi accepted the help and took his hand, they felt cold too. But he wasn't sure if it was the cold of the cave that had made his hands like ice.  
  
"I don't think we'll meet anything on the way into the caves but most probably when we're coming out." Yamato explained as he started to walk down some passage way.  
  
"Because they'll be drawn to the ring, right?" Mimi asked trying to show off her intelligence. Kira just rolled her eyes at Taichi and carried on walking.  
  
"Correct." Yamato replied.  
  
It seemed that Yamato had been right about not meeting anything. They had gotten to the big circular room, in which the ring was stood on a little pedestal, in no time. The pedestal was made out of ice and the ring looked as if it had been made out of pure gold. The three guardians stayed back as Yamato approached the pedestal. He stood infront of it for quite a while and then took the ring with his hand.  
  
The ring lost its golden glow as it layed in the palm of his hand. Then slowly he slid it onto one of his fingers and it began to glow again. This time it was glowing an icy blue colour and Yamato let out a cry of pain as the ring adjusted itself to its new master.  
  
The ring stopped glowing and the pain left Yamatos hand and he turned to look at the others. He looked at them seriously and then saw the worried look in Taichis eyes. He gave them a warm smile and showed them the ring.  
  
"I'm okay." Was all he said and a smile crossed over Taichis face again.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was so serious back then. I was just so nervous but I didn't want the priest to see it, so I decided to act all serious. I hope you all understand."  
  
"Of course we do." Taichi said, a sigh of reliefe running through him. He was glad that his Yamato was still the same on the inside.  
  
"Now. Could we get out of here? I'm freezing." Taichi said starting to shiver again and Yamato smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, and Yamato?" Taichi suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Which ring is that?" he asked and Yamato held up his hand.  
  
"This is the Ice-ring. It's the ring that calls up the wolf of winter, Iceeria."  
  
"Great. Why does everything have to be so cold in here?"  
  
They were on their way out as the exit, in which they had entered the room suddenly closed up with icicles shooting from the ceiling right down to the floor and blocking the way. They all looked at each other confusedly and Taichi and Mimi grabbed their weapons, so that they were prepared.  
  
They looked around the room for a few minutes as suddenly icicles started to grow in the middle of the room and turned into a rough shape of a person. Which happened to be twice as big as them and when it had finished building itself up it started to move towards the four teens.  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Mimi: Oh my what on earth is that?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Ah.. you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Hehehe..  
  
Mimi: Oh man, you are so mean!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro:^-^ I know. Anyway I hope you all liked the chapter and please Review!!!!!  
  
Mimi: Cya!! ^_^!!! 


	7. The Prophecy beginns

Mimi: Finally you're writing the next chapter!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Will you be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!  
  
Mimi: O_o. ooops.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Sorry Meems but i need to keep on writing and get this chapter posted. (if ff.net finally gets back to normal)  
  
Mimi: I know, hey we didn't get many reviews this time did we.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Yeah, but that doesn't matter. Even if nobody reviews I'll still continue every story until the end!!!! You hear that FF.NET!!!! You won't get rid of me!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!  
  
Mimi: Uh. O_o  
Lets start the story oh and thank you all for the reviews!! ^-^  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Wait!! You forgot to say that I don't own Digimon or it's characters!  
  
Mimi: Well now I don't have to.  
  
~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~*  
  
The Summoner  
  
Chapter 7 - The Prophecy starts.  
  
"This isn't good." Taichi said looking at the tall ice creature that was slowly making its way over to them.  
  
"You're telling me it's not." Mimi said as she pulled her bow out and aimed the first arrow at the monster. As she let the arrow go it magically caught fire and hit one of the monsters arms. Since it was ice it started to melt but as soon as the fire was gone the ice rebuilt itself and the monster carried on walking.  
  
"It's not working!" Mimi said, looking very shocked.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kira asked, she seemed a bit frightened by the monster.  
  
"Why don't you try your weapons?" Yamato asked her.  
  
"They're water based. I don't think that they would help."  
  
"Well then let me try." Taichi said running towards the monster with his sword in his hand. He swung his sword at it but the monster just blocked his attack and through him aside.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato shouted but then a voice started to speak in his head.  
  
"Fools, you can't beat the king of ice!"  
  
"What the hell?" Yamato said looking around to see who had talked to him.  
  
"What's wrong Yamato?" Mimi asked Yamato, looking worried and dodging the odd icicle that the monster threw at her.  
  
"Didn't anybody hear that damn voice which said we couldn't beat this chunck of ice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it's pissed me off. Step aside!" He shouted at Mimi as he pushed her aside. Mimi just stood there stunned by what Yamato had just said.  
  
"It's time to get serious!" Yamato said, stood infront of the monster. He held up his hand with the ring and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yamato! What are you doing?" Taichi asked running towards him but a icicle hit his arm and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Taichi!" Mimi shouted and ran to his side. Yamato was still stood infront of the monster and his ring began to glow.  
  
"It's time to show this thing what I'm made of. I summon Iceeria the icy wolf! Aid us in our battle and help us teach this thing a lesson!" He shouted and his whole body began to glow an icy blue.  
  
The whole cave started to get colder than it already was and a dark hole appeared in a wall behind Kira.  
  
"Yieeks! What on ear-. !" she didn't dare finish her sentence as two eyes lit up in the hole and a huge icy blue coloured snow wolf jumped out. The wolf had glowing eyes and eight tails, it was just beautiful. Kira stepped back from it, stunned and was only able to say one thing. "Wow."  
  
The wolf went to Yamatos side and gave Yamato a reassuring look. Yamato smiled.  
  
"Go Iceeria! Show him what a wolfs winter is like!"  
  
The wolfs tails started to shine brightly and then turned into eight blue flames. The flames circled around her and then shot in the direction of the monster, which bursted into flames.  
  
"Hey, aren't those flames the legendary blue fire? It's supposed to melt magical ice that can't be melted with normal fire." Mimi asked stunned while healing Taichis arm.  
  
"Yes they are." Yamato answered watching the monster burn.  
  
Once the monster had melted totally, they headed back to the exit. At the exit were now stairs that lead out of the cave and into the temple. Yamato had dismissed his summoning monster after the battle and Taichi was still clinging onto the silk bag he was supposed to be giving Yamato. But he was just waiting for the right time.  
  
They left the cave and entered the temple, where they were greeted by a panic stricken priest.  
  
"Summoner Yamato, it is terrible!" he stuttered out in a shaky voice.  
  
"Why? What's happened?" Yamato asked the priest confused.  
  
"Our village is being destroyed by evil monsters! You have to help us!"  
  
"You're being attacked? Who would attack this place?" Kira asked, thinking hard about the question she had just asked.  
  
"We don't know, but we need to hurry before everything is destroyed."  
  
"Well, then lets go!" Yamato said to his guardians and they nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
The guardians got their weapons out and prepared themselves for battle. Taichi pulled his sword out of its cover and looked over to Kira, it was the first time he had seen her weapons. She had in her hands two round blades each had a handle to hold them and the amazing thing was they were covered with a sheet of water that floated around the blades.  
  
"Neat blades." Taichi simply said and Kira smiled at him.  
  
"They were a gift to me from my last boyfriend. When he used them they never did anything special and then when I tried them, it was as if they were made for me. plus the fact that the water suddenly appeared made him give them to me."  
  
"Are you still together?" Taichi asked out of curiosity.  
  
"No. It was a long time ago."  
  
"Hey you guys! There's a village to be saved here! We havn't got all day." Mimi shouted to them as she left the temple.  
  
"Oh dear, she's right. We'll talk later." Kira said to Taichi as the temple was suddenly hit by something and the whole place started to rummble.  
  
"I think we should get out of here. Before the temple collapses." Taichi shouted over to Yamato who was still with the priest.  
  
"I'll be out in a sec. You go on without me."  
  
"Okay. But don't you die on me!"  
  
*I still need to give you my present.* Taichi thought as he left the building.  
  
"I think it might be the dark prophecy that has started." The priest said to Yamato.  
  
"Dark prophecy?"  
  
"Yes the one that has been told for thousands of years."  
  
"I have never heard of it."  
  
"It says that one day an evil summoner will come and turn all the existing summoners into his dark slaves and then total chaos will overcome the world. And soon after that the end of the world will come."  
  
"Can't we stop it?"  
  
"No one knows. but we can at least try. You, Yamato. You need to collect all the rings and forge them into one and fight this evil. Will you do this for our world?"  
  
"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice. But first we need to rescue this village."  
  
"I'll stay here. Here in the temple it should be safe."  
  
"Fine." He walked away from the priest and summoned Iceeria back to him, then they went out into the battle.  
  
It was terrible. The whole village was in flames as Yamato exited the temple to help his friends. The first thing he saw was the huge black angel flying over them. It was firing beams of darkness at the village and millions of monsters were flying around it.  
  
"Hey isn't that the summoning monster of the darkness ring?" Yamato asked his icy wolf.  
  
*Yes, I believe it is. But summons don't attack people.* the wolf replied with a voice that only Yamato could hear.  
  
"Well, there should be a summoner somewhere, if we could just find him. Lets see if we can stop it."  
  
*Very well.*  
  
Yamato watched the dark angel for a while and then saw little flames shoot it's way. He looked over in the direction they were coming from and saw Mimi standing on a roof with her bow. Right under her was Kira fighting off the monsters that tried to climb the house and not to far away from her was Taichi rescuing some of the survivors from the rubble.  
  
Yamato walked into the oppisite direction to them to see if he could find the summoner of the angle. The sky was blood red and there was fire everywhere. It was all taking too long, he needed to find the person fast so Iceeria let Yamato onto her back and Yamato kept his eye open for anybody suspicious.  
  
Allthough there were a lot of survivors it wasn't to hard to find the summoner. When a summoner summons a monster he needs to have full concentration to controll it. So when Yamato saw a man whose eyes were glowing darkly he guessed it was the summoner.  
  
"Iceeria, how can we break the summon?" Yamato asked her, not wanting to kill the person.  
  
*We need to stop his concentration. Just leave it to me Yamato.*  
  
"Okay, but be careful." He told her as he got off her back.  
  
Iceeria changed into clear ice so she could sneak up to the man and when she got close enough she rammed him in the side and broke the bond between the angle. It slowly faded away until it totally disappeared.  
  
"Yes you did it!"  
  
***** meanwhile*****  
  
"The angel's gone!" Mimi shouted in surprise as it disappeared.  
  
"The monsters are backing away!" Kira shouted up back to her. Mimi nodded and came down off of the house. They were soon joined by Taichi.  
  
"All of the villagers are safly in hidden in the temple."  
  
"Well, seems like they finished off the village." Kira said looking around where the village used to be.  
  
"But why would they attack so sudden? And what was that black thing in the sky?" Taichi was only confusing himself with all his questions and decided to go look for Yamato. He walked around the ravaged village and found Yamato laying beside Iceeria.  
  
"Yamato!" he shouted as he ran to the boys side.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be alright."  
  
"What happened? Who did this?"  
  
"It was a summoner. We broke the summon and he used all sorts of dark magic on me. He was just too powerful."  
  
"Hey don't worry. You stopped him destroying all of Spiritos, that's all you needed to do."  
  
"I know, but he was so dark. What must of happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
*I don't really care as long as you are allright.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi: Wonder what happened to that man... *puts thinking-cap on*  
  
Shishi.: Well, you'll see in the next chapter. In the next chapter Taichi finally tells Yamato how he feels.. will Yamato feel the same? Who knows?  
  
Mimi: You know, you are so nasty.  
  
Shishi.: Why?  
  
Mimi: Telling them what happens in the next chapter. Who knows when you'll get round to writing it.  
  
Shishi.: Well at least they can look forward to it. anyway readers, please read & review!!!! 


End file.
